


We can take it

by Zenytra



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Worried Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra





	1. Chapter 1

Venom had told Eddie they could take it.

"Not so smug now, are we!"

They could take it, just like always.

"Please, you don't want to do this." Eddie kept his hands raised, Venom would have been disgusted. 

"Oh, you motherfucker.. You really think raising your hands to surrender would make this whole situation turn around?! You killed 5 of my men with the help of your little parasite and now you're playing innocent Brock!? You really think nobody's gonna know what you really are, the whole world is going to find out eventually! You can't hide forever Eddie!"

Eddie backed away slowly, not even thinking how high up they were. Eddie stopped when he felt the roof's threshold coming in touch with his feet's heels. Eddie swallowed, now aware there was a good fall down. The wind blew trough his messy hair, making strands of his hair get in front of his vision. Eddie saw how he was getting closer, the crazed crackhead pointed his silver pistol at Eddie as if it were an extension of his very arm.

Eddie was screaming in his head. Venom didn't respond.

He felt him, but he didn't feel him awake. 

_Venom..._

_V_

_V!_

Nothing was said back. Just him, and his thoughts. Only **Eddie's** thoughts.

_**fuck** _

"Please.. Just-" Eddie chocked up his words when his foot slipped over the edge, immediately pulling it back.

"Please isn't enough Brock."

Eddie's eyes widened.

**_EDDIE!_ **

He didn't even feel it, just heard the echoing bang, leaving his ears ringing. He felt the lightness, falling backwards. He would've been scared shitless, but just couldn't. Eddie saw his vision blacken, feeling something familiar.. Or it was just his consciousness leaving him. Eddie felt the thick blackness covering his vision, leaving the falling world behind.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is what dying felt.

Not what Eddie had expected really.

Quiet, and calm, it hurt a bit though

Actually, hurt a lot

Fuck

What in hell..

When you're dead you shouldn't feel pain right?

He thought for a moment, and then decided to try and open his eyes, to his shock, he could.

He cracked one eye slowly open, then the other. With a blurry vision he recognized the area.

He wasn't dead

He was in his apartment

He was lying on his bed not dead

He wasn't dead

How wasn't he dead?

Eddie got up to sit and immediately like a lighting had struck him right in the chest made Eddie hiss in pain. His heart pounded, Eddie started to breathe rapidly, squeezing more an more his chest. He started to freak out.

WhyhowwherewhenwhoVenom..???

**"Shh.. Shh.. It's ok."**

He was gently pushed back on his bed, Eddie's racing heart started to quiet down when he heard the familiar low voice.

"V?"

**"Yes Eddie I'm here.."**

"I. I thought- fuck V.." Eddie squinted his eyes shut, relaxing them after a moment. He felt Venom spread and slid all around his body, healing left behind injuries.

"What.. Where were you?"

**"I lost connection when they attacked us, I couldn't come trough and help you.. When he shot you- When he shot US..-"**

There was a growl in the end of Venom's sentence, he was angry, he was _scared._ Eddie placed his hand on his chest, where the bullet had hit him. Venom spread and curled himself gently on the wound.

"It's ok starlight.." Eddie whispered, eyes closed heart still pumping a little too aggressively, Venom purred, tried to sooth Eddie's beating heart.

**"Eddie.."**

"Yes love?" 

**"We're going to eat him right?"**

Eddie chuckled, Venom vibrated happily. Happy that Eddie was more relaxed. _alive. His Eddie_

"Yes we are."

**"Now you rest Eddie."** Venom hummed, Eddie stroked the black pool on his chest.

" _We_ rest." Eddie pointed out, Venom purred, curling around Eddie's fingers, holding his hand. Eddie held tight to Venom as well.

* * *

Eddie fell asleep faster than usual, Venom couldn't blame him. Venom left thinking by himself. He was angry, not just angry to the son of a bitch who almost killed Eddie. _**His Eddie.**_ But he was also angry to himself. He should've protected him. Should've been there. Should've protected his Eddie.

Venom felt a small shift from Eddie, he looked at him. Eyes closed, _sleeping_ he reminded to himself. Venom curled to Eddie more protectively, giving a small gentle squeeze.

_**I promise you Eddie, I wont lose you. Not again.** _

_**Whatever we may face, whatever we may come across, we can take it. Together.** _


End file.
